


Nothing

by hitxuanni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitxuanni/pseuds/hitxuanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if Kageyama were to date Hinata (a matter-of-time thing, really), he would totally be the irritatingly cryptic you-should-have-known-I-was-mad-although-I-said-I-was-fine-type boyfriend. Poor Hinata. Basically my own drabble-take on that one scene in episode 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

"Your form for blocking was all wrong! It should be like this! Like this!!" 

His words hit the brick wall that was Hinata's blazing admiration for the team's resident Ace, and then promptly ricocheted back to graze his ego. Kageyama's jaw tightened as annoyance took root. The lil’ shit.

"Hinata! Are you listening?" He shouted, but for all the response the boy gave him, it was evident the Great Wall of Admiration was impenetrable. The setter's annoyance transitioned craggily into a vague frustration and a definite desire to give spiking a try with the boy’s head as the ball.

The airhead’s so obsessed with spiking he’d probably approve anyway. 

But of course, he had an image to maintain; he could only be so violent. 

So he made do with ramming his knuckles into the orange puffball of a head, whilst wondering ‘Are those hollow ringing noises I hear?’.

Yet Hinata gave no indication he felt the punch, staring dreamily at a distracted Asahi, so Kageyama hit him a few more times. Definitely ringing noises. 

“Idiot.” He growled under his breath, which seemed to finally alert Hinata to his prescence.

“Eh? Ah, sorry Kageyama, were you saying something?” 

Idiot. 

“Nothing.” Said Kageyama, stomping off with Hinata staring confusedly at him in his wake. 

“Eh?” he heard Hinata say. 

Idiot. 

And for the rest of the week, Hinata wondered why Kageyama refused to talk to him outside practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Kageyama doesn’t swear in canon, but he always struck me as the kind to have a wonderful stash of creative swears that he uses often internally. Doesn’t his face just go “you little shit” sometimes??? Or is that just me? Anyway, this is really, really short, mainly because I just had to get that scene out of my system. It was so precious. 'Nothing', pfft, seriously Kageyama are you a jealous girlfriend or what?


End file.
